Elevator Trouble
by Anime Freak456
Summary: Naruto gets a good idea, for once! Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata decide to put this list that Naruto has made to good use. Semi AU Pairings: NaruHina and KibaSaku


Elevator Trouble

"What the hell is this list, Naruto?"

"NOOOO! Kiba, don't look at that! That's not ready yet!" Naruto jumped over his couch to try and tackle Kiba, failing miserably.

"Why are you trying to attack me?" Kiba said, holding the list out of Naruto's reach.

"Because it's not ready yet! I'm trying to come up with a ways to annoy people on an elevator, that list is what I've come up with so far," Naruto said while still trying to grab the piece of paper out of Kiba's hands.

Glancing over the list, Kiba realized that they were actually some pretty good ones.

"What the hell is number 5? Meow occasionally? Are you stupid? Anyway, for the most part, these are pretty good ideas, like number 10. I could see you telling random people about new socks."

"You want to do this with me?" Naruto said, grinning like an idiot.

"Hmm, maybe. But we need more people to help us, get Hinata and Sakura," Kiba said, hoping Naruto didn't say anything about him mentioning Sakura's name.

"Why Sakura-chan?" _'Damn it' _"I mean, I get Hinata, being your teammate and my girlfriend, but Sakura-chan doesn't usually like to do things like this."

"Well, neither does Hinata, but she'll do it anyway because she loves us!" Kiba said trying to throw the blonde idiot off, he didn't want the loud mouth to find out about the fact that Sakura and him had been dating for a month. He was seventeen, but he still didn't want to admit his feelings to the blonde idiot. He was a ninja, damn it.

"Don't try to change the subject on me! I don't fall for things like that anymore!" Naruto exclaimed, catching on to Kiba trying to change the subject.

"Hey, look! There's a new ramen shop! Let's go check it out."

"Where? Let's go! I bet it's not as good as Ichiraku's ramen, though."

Kiba smiled as he walked towards the ramen bar with Naruto, thanking the heavens that Naruto had such a low brain power.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"I don't want to."

"What? Sakura-chan, you HAVE to! Please! Hinata is gunna do it!" Naruto begged.

"She's only doing it because she is dating you!"

"Th-that's not en-entirely true. I think it's a fun-funny idea," Hinata said, blushing.

"Come on, Sakura. Naruto actually had a good idea for once, we should grab this opportunity while it's here," Kiba was pulling out all the things he could think of to get her to join them on this "mission" they had so smartly dubbed it.

"It is not a good idea. You're all crazy. If Tsunade-shishou found out I was doing something like this she would-"

"She would think that you were finally having some fun! You haven't even looked at the list yet, there are only twenty-two things, that is five for each of us but Naruto and I'll take six."

After another thirty minutes of begging Sakura to join, she finally grinned and agreed.

**Ways to annoy others on an elevator:**

1) Crack open your briefcase or handbag, peer Inside and ask "Got enough air in there?"

Sakura was in the Hokage building. A few other shinobi and office personnel were in the elevator along with her.

She waited until there were three other people were in the space with her, then, "Do you have enough air in there, Koda?"

Kiba had let them borrow an Inuzuka dog, to but in Sakura's mission bag.

All three people got off at the next stop.

2) Stand silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off.

Naruto was standing in the corner of the elevator, glaring at the wall, not moving an inch.

Kotetsu and Izumo came in, carrying papers for Tsunade.

"Naruto, what in the world are you doing?"

Naruto stayed silent, for about a minute then very slowly, turned to look at the two of them with a creepy glare and slowly turned back without a single word.

Once it was over and they were gone, Naruto couldn't help but crack up and feel proud of himself for being able to hold still for so long

3) When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves.

It was Hinata's turn.

She was in the elevator when Gai came in.

"Why hello youthful Hinata! How are you on this beautiful spring day? Isn't it just full of beautiful youthfulness?"

"I'm go-good; h-how are you, Gai-sensei?"

"I'm in a very youthful mood today…"

Hinata was trying to open the doors, until they opened on their own.

Hinata blushed as she continued out of the elevator and gave Gai a small smile as he looked at her in a confused way until the doors shut and he continued on his own elevator journey.

4) Greet everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral.

Sakura was up again.

"Hello, Kurenai-sensei! Please, call me Admiral."

She got the same confused look as she did with the last four jonins that had been in the elevator.

5) Meow occasionally.

Kiba had wanted this one.

He was an Inuzuka so he thought it would be the best if he had Akamaru with him as he was meowing every thirty three seconds.

Neji got pissed and Shikamaru said it was to troublesome to even ask

6) Stare at another passenger for a while. Then announce in horror: "You're one of THEM" - and back away slowly

Hinata's choice of prey was Kakashi, with his little smut book.

"What are you talking about? One of what?"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

As soon as the doors opened, Hinata took off yelling that there were too many of "them."

7) Say -DING at each floor.

"DING."

Neji's eye twitched.

"DING."

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"DING!"

"Stop."

"DING!"

'_Why are there twenty floors in the Hokage building? I hate my life,'_ Neji thought, twitching to another "DING."

8) Say "I wonder what all these do?" And push all the red buttons.

"Kiba! Why would you do that? I just said that I need to get to the top floor as soon as possible, so why would you do that?" Tenten just about screamed at the Inuzuka.

9) Make explosion noises when anyone presses a button.

"KABOOM!"

Ino jumped. "Oh forehead, what are you doing?"

"Oh, not – BOOSH! – much what about you?"

Ino gave Sakura a weird look as she once again "Kaboom-ed" when Genma came in and pushed a button, giving both girls an odd look.

10) Stare, grinning at another passenger for a while, then announce: "I have new socks on."

Poor Gaara, he was visiting the Hokage for a meeting when Naruto was up for his part of the "mission."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gaara said, "Naruto, why would I care if you 'new socks on'?"

"They're purple with green polka dots and have toes!" Naruto said, grinning like an idiot.

"Why do I even bother…?" Gaara mumbled as he got off on his floor.

11) When the elevator is silent, look around and ask: "Is that your beeper?"

"Was what my beeper?" Chouji asked, confused expression on his face.

"That, didn't you hear it?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't hear anyth-"

"There it is again!"

"There what is?"

"Why can't you hear it?"

"Well, I'm sorry I can't hear it? Anyway, this is my floor, so… bye!" Chouji dashed out of the elevator space as fast as his charka enhanced feet would take him.

12) Try to make personal calls on the emergency phone.

"Hey baby! I can't wait till you get home tonight so I can do that thing you like all night long," Sakura stated in a low, purr of a voice.

Kakashi decided to put his book down, thinking that maybe he wouldn't read it anymore around his students.

13) Draw a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers: "This is my personal space."

"Naruto, there isn't enough room in this elevator for you to have that corner to yourself!" Ino yelled.

Naruto had made the square in the middle of the floor and Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji were all in the elevator, trying to stay out of the way.

"I need my personal space! I think I have a disease! It's deadly!" Naruto coughed out.

"Stupid isn't contagious," Neji said, hitting Naruto on the top of the head and getting him to move

14) When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder, then pretend it wasn't you.

"Kiba! For the fifth time! I know it was you! You're the only one in here!"

"I don't mean to be rude, Tsunade-sama, but seeing as how this is a building crawling with ninjas, one could easily sneak up and do that to you," Kiba said, feigning innocence.

15) Push the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more.

"AH!" Hinata let out a yell after hitting her button.

She let out a devious smile along with a little giggle before hitting a few more with the same reaction.

Gaara suddenly realized why she was with Naruto, same brain power.

16) Ask if you can push the button for other people but push the wrong ones.

"Which one did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Seventeen," Sai repeated himself for the fifth time.

"OHH! Why didn't you just say that the first time? I thought you said 3, then 7, then 8, then 10, and 5. Well, have a nice day, Sai!" Sakura resisted the urge to pummel him when he replied with "Whatever, Ugly."

17) Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for your friend. After a while, let the doors close and say "Hi Greg, How's your day been?"

"Where is this youthful Greg-san? I do not see him!" Lee exclaimed loudly.

"Don't be rude to Greg! He's right here!" Naruto said, gesturing to the empty space right beside himself.

Lee gave him a weird look before getting off on his floor.

18) Drop a pen and wail until someone reaches to help pick it up, then scream: "That's mine!"

"I was just trying to pick it up for you! Calm down, Kiba!" Tenten yelled when Kiba threw a kunai at her hand as she went pick up the dropped pen.

"It's a special pen, I got it from my girlfriend!" Kiba said, as if he were trying to defend his actions.

"What is it with you today?" Tenten mumbled as she walked out on her floor.

19) Bring a camera and take pictures of everyone in the lift.

"With all do respect, Hinata-sama, what are you doing?"

"Taking your picture, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said, moving on to other jonins in the elevator.

"Lee! Stop posing like that!" Neji yelled as he dragged his teammate out

20) Pretend you're a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the Passengers.

"Kiba, we all know how to safely exit elevators. Even if we didn't, we are ninjas, stop telling us these rules," Kurenai said as she and Shino excited the elevator.

"Sorry for caring about your safety!" Kiba yelled out of the elevator, acting upset at their reaction.

21) Swat at flies that don't exist.

"Shino, try to control your bugs, please."

Shino raised an eyebrow under his hood. What was she talking about?

Hinata swatted her hand again.

"Hinata, there are no bugs in the elevator."

"Not that I'm trying to tell you how to do your bug thing but I think your losing it if you can't see the bugs."

Shino simply shook his head as the elevator stopped and Hinata left.

22) Call out "Group hug" then enforce it.

It was unfortunate for Naruto that the only ones in the elevator at that time were the ones who didn't like to be touched.

The elevator consisted of Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Gaara and Kakashi.

Gaara did the honors of wrapping Naruto in a sand coffin and giving a little squeeze before letting him go with a few bruised rib bones. Kyuubi's powers healed them quickly.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Hell yeah! That was so much fun!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped his fists in the air.

"For once, you had a good idea, Naruto!" Kiba said.

They decided to go out after the long few days were over to celebrate the annoying of others mission they had just accomplished.

Sakura decided to use this as a chance to tell Naruto that her and Kiba were dating but he didn't freak out as much as she thought he would, they were all in too good of a mood.

They started to plan something they could do another time…

**A/N:**

**Ok, just because I left it as a chance for more to happen, doesn't necessarily mean there will be more because I just happened across this list of things to annoy people in an elevator, so if you guys really want a sequel then give me a list close to this one and I'll consider it. I hope you guys enjoyed this because I sure enjoyed typing it!**

**Reviews make me happy! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**

**Vote on my profile? Please?**


End file.
